Grosse Chaleur
by Isil
Summary: C’était un sauna, une étuve, un brasier, une fournaise, un véritable enfer. Roy Mustang pouvait voir ses sousofficiers grimacer sous la douleur, et il souffrait avec eux… Themes 01 et 06 pour 30baisers: Regarde moi et Entre le reve et la realite. RoyHavoc


Titre : Grosse chaleur Auteur : Isil  
Couple : Roy Mustang/Jean Havoc  
Fandom : Full Metal Alchemist  
Rating : PG  
Thème : #01 – Regarde moi et #06 - Entre le rêve et la réalité.  
Disclaimer : Ah là là… s'ils étaient à moi… Ah là là… Heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne le sont pas ! Full Metal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et bla bla bla…  
Note : pour Emrys sur LJ, parce qu'elle a été la première à répondre à ma question sur Star Wars… Voilà ce que tu m'as demandé, avec beaucoup de retard...

Grosse chaleur

C'était un sauna, une étuve, un brasier, une fournaise, un véritable enfer. Roy Mustang pouvait voir ses sous-officiers grimacer sous la douleur, et il souffrait avec eux… Dans les deux sens du terme, d'ailleurs.

Il porta une main à son visage et essuya les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient à son front avec une grimace dégoûtée. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger l'état de ses gants…

« Vous pouvez grimacer tant que vous voudrez, Colonel, mais ça ne fera pas avancer les choses plus vite. » lança Breda en s'essuyant du revers de la manche de son uniforme.

Mustang foudroya l'impudent du regard et s'installa plus confortablement dans l'ombre misérable fournie par un cactus à demi carbonisé par le soleil.

Il entendait distinctement les malédictions étouffées que lui lançaient ses hommes ainsi que les autres civils réquisitionnés pour débarrasser les rails de leur prison de sable. C'était de la pure malchance, vraiment. Ils revenaient d'une mission dans l'ouest du pays en train, et la région du désert avait été ravagée par une tempête de sable. Conséquence : les rails étaient recouverts de sable sur presque un kilomètre, à tel point que cela bloquait la progression du train.

« Sable de merde, journée de merde, train de merde et Armée de merde ! » lança le roux en balançant sa pelle dans le sable.

Les autres s'éloignèrent un peu, plus par habitude que par réel danger. Hawkeye continua néanmoins à creuser, sans sourciller malgré la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas été plus expressive quand on lui avait tendu la pelle qu'elle maniait maintenant. Toutes les femmes du train étaient encore à bord, à regarder les hommes suer à grosses gouttes pour libérer la voie. Toutes sauf le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye qui avait foudroyé du regard le malheureux qui avait eu l'audace de suggérer qu'elle reste dans le train pour laisser faire les hommes, les vrais. Mustang avait du mal à décider si c'était honorable ou stupide…

Dans un même temps, Fury jeta un regard circonspect vers son Colonel, sans doute pour jauger si Breda était proche de la Cour Martiale ou s'il avait encore de la marge, malgré son manque de respect flagrant. Satisfait par ce qu'il lut dans le regard de son supérieur, il retourna à la tâche et continua à creuser.

Le jeune lieutenant était dangereusement écarlate, jurant avec le bleu de son uniforme. Il faisait à Mustang l'effet d'un autocuiseur sur le point d'exploser. Il fronça les sourcils et fit mine de se lever. A ce moment, une main couverte de sable se posa sur l'épaule du soldat.

« Tu devrais faire une pause, Fury. » lui conseilla Havoc, qui avait de toute évidence fait la même constatation que Mustang.

Le simple fait qu'il ne proteste pas suffit à tous les convaincre qu'Havoc avait pris la bonne décision. Mustang tendit au petit brun une gourde d'eau, pour lui éviter autant que possible la déshydratation et le renvoya à l'intérieur du train pour se faire pouponner par les civiles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendait effectivement des roucoulements et autres gloussements féminins et les protestations presque étouffées de Fury. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon était parfois un ingrat.

Quelques donzelles plus courageuses quittèrent le train et vinrent apporter des rafraîchissements aux malheureux forçats qui creusaient toujours. Étrangement, elles finirent toutes par se rapprocher de lui, lui demandant à grand renfort de phéromones s'il n'avait pas trop chaud, s'il ne voulait pas rentrer se mettre plus au frais. Il en surprit même une en train de lui offrir de l'éventer.

Il repoussa leurs avances avec élégance, plus que motivé par les regards haineux qu'il sentait posés sur lui. Les autres hommes n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier la déférence de ces charmantes demoiselles, de toute évidence…

Il regarda Breda reprendre sa pelle avec une mauvaise humeur évidente, puis reporta son attention sur Havoc qui, après avoir vérifié que Fury était bien installé à l'ombre, hocha la tête. Puis le blond leva les mains et se mit à défaire les boutons de la veste de son uniforme.

Hawkeye leva un sourcil. De toute évidence, elle n'appréciait guère le laisser-aller d'un soldat qui osait ôter sa veste en coton épais alors qu'il était en plein désert en train de creuser…

Impassible face à la désapprobation de sa collègue, Havoc termina d'ôter sa veste et la balança dans le sable sans plus y faire attention. Il tira sur le bas de son débardeur pour le sortir de son pantalon et se mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Jetant un coup d'œil sur le tissu déjà maculé, il haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste avant de s'essuyer le front avec, découvrant par la même occasion son torse…

… un beau petit torse très joliment musclé, apprécia Mustang en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il était en train de mater de façon éhontée un de ses subordonnés, et franchement, l'idée d'une cour martiale pour ces regards déplacés ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid…Quoique… C'était lui où il faisait encore plus chaud d'un seul coup ?

Il regarda autour de lui pour jauger de la réaction des autres et leva un sourcil surpris. Les femmes continuaient à balancer leurs regards vers lui, mais les yeux des autres mâles de leur petite assemblée étaient tous posés sur Havoc qui venait de terminer de s'essuyer et baissait son débardeur, sans s'apercevoir de rien.

Il était déjà assez troublant -et dérangeant- pour Roy de se rendre compte que Breda se rinçait littéralement l'œil mais voir un petit sous-lieutenant à peine pubère lui aussi en train de virer au rouge cramoisi, pour une raison autre que la chaleur, c'était carrément traumatisant.

Il cligna des yeux et s'essuya à nouveau le front. Ca lui donnait le tournis, tiens… Et il avait aussi vaguement mal au cœur.

Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, la morsure qu'il ressentait au creux de l'estomac ne lui semblait pas provoquée par du dégoût, mais plutôt par… de la jalousie?

Ridicule! La jalousie ne marchait pas comme ça dans le monde de Roy Mustang! C'était aux autres d'être jaloux de lui, pas le contraire!

Il secoua la tête et s'efforça de détourner les yeux. Évidemment, même s'il avait fini par observer les efforts du lieutenant Hawkeye pour libérer le rail, ce n'était pas suffisant: les babillages incessants de ce jeune sous-lieutenant lui parvenaient encore et lui tapaient sur les nerfs.

Des: 'Dites donc, Lieutenant, vous avez un sacré coup de pelle!', des: 'Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas soif? Je peux aller vous chercher de l'eau, Lieutenant!' et des: 'Vous êtes dans l'armée depuis longtemps, Lieutenant?'… Ca lui donnait envie de vomir, tiens! Ce gamin était pire que toutes les donzelles qui minaudaient et roucoulaient autour de lui!

Il était aussi peu subtil qu'un troupeau de buffles enragés, et il en avait également le charisme… Avec ses cheveux blonds qui rappelaient au Colonel la paillasse sur laquelle il dormait en Ishbal, ses dents trop nombreuses pour sa bouche, et ses yeux vaguement porcins… Ha! A la limite, il pourrait plaire à un fermier, ce garçon, surtout si le fermier en question avait besoin d'un nouvel épouvantail pour éloigner les corbeaux…

Non… Il était mesquin. Le pauvre gosse avait juste besoin d'un léger ravalement de façade… Et d'un nouveau cerveau. Rien qu'une petite transmutation humaine ne pouvait arranger. Roy était même prêt à lui apprendre comment faire… s'il arrêtait de balancer des phéromones en direction d'Havoc deux secondes, merci bien!  
Le seul pervers autorisé de ce corps d'armée, c'était lui-même, bon sang! Personne d'autre!

Ce fut ce raisonnement qui conduisit Roy à un geste plutôt malheureux… Enfin, surtout pour la victime…

La chaleur lui cognait aux tempes et sa vue se brouillait par moment, non que cela fût très gênant étant donné que ses yeux étaient posés sur Hawkeye… Tandis qu'il l'observait en faisant semblant de ne pas écouter Havoc et le président de son fan-club, il se pencha en arrière et se surprit à dessiner du bout du doigt un cercle de transmutation dans le sable. Il se retint tout de même de siffloter, de peur que cela soit trop peu discret.

Quand il eut terminé, il se déplaça légèrement sur le côté pour mieux dissimuler son geste et attendit le meilleur moment, autrement dit celui où le parasite se penchait vers Havoc avec un sourire qui devait être charmeur mais qui, étant donné la dentition de l'animal, finissait plutôt par être effrayant.

Il dissimula un grognement, son mal de crâne n'aidant pas, et frappa le cercle de transmutation de ses doigts. La petite étincelle fut heureusement discrète, de même que la légère tranchée que la réaction alchimique traça sur le sol jusqu'au sous-lieutenant. Il y eut un petit bruit métallique quand la réaction rencontra le métal de la pelle que maniait l'impudent, puis un craquement sec suivi d'un hurlement douloureux.

Le jeune homme bondit comme s'il avait été mordu et il lâcha sa pelle en couinant. Roy eut l'impression d'entendre Black Hayate la fois où Breda lui avait refermé la porte sur la queue… cela lui arracha un sourire, de même que les imprécations de son rival, qui jurait avoir pris une décharge électrique… S'il avait eu un peu moins mal à la tête, il aurait même pu carrément rire, mais le soleil dans ses yeux ne l'aidait pas à profiter pleinement de la situation, pourtant particulièrement jouissive…

Il vit Havoc tourner la tête vers lui et lui faire un sourire éclatant. Du coin de l'œil, il surprit également Hawkeye en train d'assommer l'irritant sous-lieutenant à coups de pelle et il eut soudain envie d'embrasser la jeune femme. Breda éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant et les jeunes femmes dans le train sortirent la tête, juste à temps pour apercevoir leur idole le Colonel Roy Mustang et un de ses subordonnés, un charmant blond anonyme en train de courir l'un vers l'autre en lançant leurs noms respectifs d'un ton sucré et théâtral…

Les deux hommes se rejoignirent et finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Havoc leva des yeux pleins de bulles vers son supérieur et eut un soupir énamouré en battant des cils étonnamment longs. La petite musique qui jouait en fond était particulièrement adaptée à ce genre de scène, une scène qu'il avait attendue toute sa vie…

« Colonel… Oh, Colonel… »  
« Oui, Havoc… »  
« Colonel… »  
« Oui, moi aussi je vous aime… »  
« Colo… quoi? »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, et Mustang se demanda quand ils avaient fini par terre… Non pas que cela le gêne, mais quand même, devant tout le monde…

Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, Havoc avait soudain les yeux moins brillants et le regard moins amoureux, mais plutôt proprement stupéfait… Enfin, pour autant que Roy puisse en juger, parce qu'il faisait quand même vachement sombre dans ce désert, d'un seul coup… Sombre et brumeux, d'ailleurs…

« Havoc? »

Il y eut un silence puis Havoc se décida à reprendre, d'un ton un peu gêné.

« Ne bougez pas, Colonel… Je crois que vous avez attrapé une insolation… »

Mustang referma les yeux.

« Vous auriez au moins pu me laisser finir mon rêve, il était très agréable. »  
« J'avais pas envie de le savoir… » rétorqua Havoc. « Breda, remplace moi… »

Mustang soupira. Dommage… Enfin, au moins, le sous-lieutenant avait eu droit à son ravalement de façade… A coups de pelle…  
Juste avant de se rendormir, il se demanda à quel moment exactement il était tombé dans les pommes… Avant ou après qu'Havoc aie commencé son strip-tease?

FIN.


End file.
